


A Story of Interest

by torihoshigirl



Series: Doubdil Domestic AU [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Team Crafted
Genre: Fluff, M/M, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torihoshigirl/pseuds/torihoshigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP trying to read their kid a bedtime story but their kid doesn’t like any of the books so your OTP ends up telling their kid the story of how they met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Story of Interest

**Author's Note:**

> One day. ONE DAY I will write another shipping fanfic that isn't related to Minecraft YouTubers. ... Today is not that day. I need to get to finishing up other ones I have in the works.
> 
> But today is the present so I'm focusing on that. This is a new fanfiction I wrote based on yet another prompt by otpprompts on tumblr.
> 
> So yeah. Once again, the fanchildren mentioned here belong to my friend Lex or lady-palutuna on tumblr. Enjoy.

"Nadia, come on! Don’t mess around like this! You need to go to bed!"

"No!" she yelled which was quickly followed by a laugh as she continued running away from her dad.

Double continued chasing his daughter as she did her best to avoid all of his attempt to catch her. Each time he tried and she avoided him, she pretended to scream but it was always followed by many giggles. Double was grinning a bit too, thinking she got some things from Bodil. He noticed she ran into his and Bodil’s room and decided that would be a good time to try and catch her.

He walked into the room, looking around for his daughter. He noticed something moving behind the curtains and smirked. He spent a bit more time looking around, as if he didn’t notice anything and loudly said “Well looks like Nadia isn’t here. Guess I’ll just go and see how David is.”

He walked out of the room, hiding behind the door, waiting patiently for Nadia to come out and leave the room. He noticed her walk out for a bit, looking around carefully and that was when he scooped her up in her arms. She screamed again and started giggling again, hitting him with small fists. “You tricked me!”

"Of course I did! I had to! You didn’t give me much of a choice little lady." replied Double with a chuckle, ignoring her attempts of escape.

"You’re getting too smart like daddy…" replied Nadia as she gave up.

"I should be because I need to watch out for anymore of his tricks."

He brought her to her and David’s room where David and Bodil were looking through a bookshelf. Bodil turned to face Double when he heard him put Nadia down on her bed. “Hello Nadia!” said Bodil “Are you finally ready to go to bed?”

"Yes daddy…" she said while swinging her legs.

"Have you decided on a story to read yet?" asked Double as he looked to David.

"No." replied David "I’m not sure which story we should have read."

"It’s going to be a case where either David or Nadia will like one and the other won’t." explained Bodil "They don’t both agree on all the books."

"Aww, really?" Double approached the two of them, looking at the bookshelf and taking glances towards Nadia to make sure she didn’t run off. Each time he checked on her, she was innocently swinging her legs on the edge of her bed. He studied the books on the shelf, taking one out "I always liked this one."

The cover had the picture of a man standing in front of a village with a girl and a wolf by his side. Towering over the village was a familiar figure with blank white eyes. “This was an interesting take on Herobrine’s legend and the heroes who stopped him.”

"Yeah!" added Bodil "It was so cool and exciting! I like it a lot too!"

"I don’t like it too much." said David "Herobrine always scares me especially when you use that voice…"

"But adventure and fights are soooo cool!" exclaimed Nadia excitedly "Daddy, can you read that to us?"

"No!"

David pushed himself towards Bodil, looking nervously in Nadia’s direction. “It’s alright David.” said Bodil “We won’t read it if you don’t want to.”

Double put the book back into its proper place and the two tried to find another story. “How about this one?” asked Bodil “It’s a nice Aether story.”

"That one was boring. I fell asleep during it." stated Nadia laid on her bed on her back.

"That one’s my favourite though." replied David with disappointment in his tone.

"We need one where you both agree on having it read. Maybe next time." replied Bodil as he ruffled David’s hair, giving him a sympathetic look. David looked disappointed as Bodil put the book back into the bookshelf.

"What about the story about the girl and her wolf pack? You guys really like that one, right?" asked Double showing the book to the two of them.

"You read that one almost every night!" said Nadia "You even read it to us last night!"

"Yeah, it’s nice but we want something else." added David, agreeing with her for once.

"At least it’s something you two are agreeing on." commented Double as he put the book back.

Bodil looked at the twins and asked “What do you two want to hear? Do you have a story you want to hear?”

David turned towards Nadia, like he was looking for her approval. She sat up again with a contemplative look on her face then nodded her head. “We want to hear the story about how you two met.”

Double stopped for a second and turned to David “What?”

"Daniel said it was a nice story!" explained Nadia "So we want to hear it too!"

"Please?" pleaded both the children.

Bodil giggled a bit and said “Is that all? Alright then.”

He picked up David and placed him on his bed, tucking him in. “We’ll tell you some of the story but then that’s it, okay? If you’re not asleep by then, you’ll have to wait for tomorrow night for the rest. Is that alright?”

"Okay." they replied.

"What do you think Double?" asked Bodil as he looked in his direction "Do you want to tell them?"

"I guess." replied Double as he stood up and walked next to Bodil "If that’s the story you want, then that’s the story you’ll get."

"We’ll be sure not to embarrass each other too too much." replied Bodil as he put his arm around Double’s shoulder. Double grimaced at him but took it in stride. It was only playful teasing after all. It’s not like that was out of place for them.

Nadia and David looked excited as they listened attentively to their parents.

"Where do you want us to start?" asked Bodil.

"When and how you first met!" said Nadia excitedly "Did you first meet somewhere like adventuring or something?"

"Kind of. I knew about Bodil because of his map building as a matter of fact." explained Double "Remember Clash? Me, him and another old friend of ours, Chimney, played one of his maps. I’m pretty sure it was that Mario one you made."

"I’m pretty sure." added Bodil "Or the butter one."

"It was one of those two, that’s for sure." stated Double "I thought the map was great but man were the tricks mean. THAT was pretty annoying."

Bodil giggled “It’s what I do. I make the maps that infuriate people but are fun to play through.”

"You’ll still let me try one of them one day, right?" asked Nadia with an excited smile.

"Of course!" exclaimed Bodil "But definitely when you’re older and more experienced.

He ruffled her hair a bit which she scowled at. Double chuckled a bit, stopping when he heard David speak up “What else happened? How did you two like, actually meet?”

"Well Double and I bumped into each other while I was making a new map." explained Bodil "I think we were both in the same place at the same time by coincidence."

"Definitely." continued Double "This guy wasn’t paying any attention to where he was going and neither was I frankly."

"Yeah because you were the one who bumped into me!" Bodil playfully pushed Double away. The latter gave him a smug smile in return. Nadia and David giggled. They were always amused by the strange relationship their dads had.

"Was it like love at first sight?" asked David.

"No, not quite…" replied Double "We started off as friends and the relationship developed from there."

He approached Bodil again and ruffled his hair “I mean, when you meet this guy at first hand, it’s hard to like him.”

Bodil started giggling “I’m not that bad of a person at first glance.”

"Yeah, because no one knows what you’re like until they really get to know you." stated Double as he poked Bodil on the nose.

The Bulgarian pushed him away again and carried on with the story “But yeah. We started off as friends, just trying out different maps with Clash and sometimes Ghost.”

"I warmed up to him even though he could be sooo annoying." added Double "He would make the maps even harder than they needed to be, he would ruin the spawn areas while I was distracted and he’d constantly leave Triple signs."

"Because that’s your name Trople." teased Bodil.

Double rolled his eyes as a response “But somehow I ended up feeling something for the Bulgarian. Maybe it was because I found his comments to me around the map as endearing in his own special way. I had a feeling it was mostly as a friendship sort of thing.”

"But it was more." added Nadia.

"Sure." replied Double with a chuckle.

Bodil was giggling in response as well “But it was nice.” he added “Even if our first meeting was just a really casual one with lots of talking and plans to try and hang out some other time, it was nice. I remember really admiring Double after that.”

Double just grinned in reply. David and Nadia were making aww noises. ”Sorry if it wasn’t that special.” finished Bodil.

"It was nice though." replied David.

"Yeah!" chimed Nadia "Can you tell us some more?"

"No, you two need to get to sleep." replied Bodil "If we keep saying more, you two won’t ever get to sleep."

The next awws the two said were ones of disappointment. “It’s like I said. If you didn’t fall asleep while we told the story, you’d have to wait until tomorrow.”

"Okay…" they said.

The two proceeded to tuck them in, making sure they were comfortable. Double kissed David on the forehead while Bodil did the same for Nadia. The two stood at the door with Double ready to turn the lights off while Bodil already stepped out. “You two get lots of sleep, okay?”

"Okay daddy." they said.

"Good night." said Nadia.

"Good night." replied Double with a smile "Love you two."

He turned the lights off and closed the door behind him, turning to Bodil who was grinning. “What?”

"It’s not much." replied Bodil "I’m just surprised about how long it has been since we met and now we have a nice family."

Double laughed “Yeah. Wonder if we should tell them about the hardships in our relationship as well.”

Bodil put his arm around Double’s shoulder with a contemplative look on his face “No, I don’t think they want to listen to that. None of that is fun. Maybe when they’re much older.”

Double chuckled a bit and said “Alright then.”

He cupped Bodil’s face with his hand and kissed him on the cheek. “Love you.” he said.

Bodil laughed a bit and replied “Love you too Triple.”


End file.
